1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristwatch case having a rotary bezel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been possible for a wristwatch case attached with a conventional rotary bezel to rotate the rotary bezel. However, the rotary bezel could not be moved in a vertical direction.
The wristwatch case attached with a conventional bezel has the following problems.
(1): Despite having a function to rotate the rotary bezel, the bezel rotation torque had to be large in order to secure stability in a stop state of the rotary bezel.
(2): Because of problem (1), a large concave-convex form must be structured on a surface of the rotary bezel.
(3): When operating the rotary bezel by the user""s finger, pain is often felt in the finger.
An object of the present invention is to provide a wristwatch case attached with a rotary bezel which solves the foregoing problems and is easy to rotate without the necessity of a large rotation torque and concave-convex form on the rotary bezel surface while securing stability in a stop state of the rotary bezel.
The rotary bezel is structured having a function movable generally vertical relative to a plane of a wristwatch case, and divided with a plurality of stop points in a movable range in a vertical direction, i.e., a stop point for securing stop stability of rotation and a stop point for rotating the rotary bezel. Due to this, in the case that the rotary bezel is in a rotatable state, rotation torque can be minimized.
According to the present invention, in a stop point for securing stop stability of rotation, a gear-formed concave-convex portion provided on the rotary bezel engages the rotation regulating portion of a concave-convex-formed gear of a rotation regulating ring. In a stop point for rotation, engagement is released from the rotation regulating portion of the rotation regulating ring, minimizing rotation torque.